vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xigbar
Summary Xigbar, the Freeshooter (魔弾の射手 Madan no Shashu?, lit. Magic Bullet Shooter), Rank ll of Organization Xlll. Xigbar is the Nobody of Braig and one of Xehanort's Thirteen Seekers of Darkness. Xigbar has power over space, and he uses this to freely redirect the projectiles fired from his twin Arrowguns, as well as to alter the battlefield. He commands the Sniper Nobodies. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Xigbar, The Freeshooter, Number II Origin: Kingdom Hearts II Gender: Male Age: Unknown, no more than 10 years of age, though physiologically a fully-grown man Classification: Nobody of Braig, One of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness, Number II of Organization XIII Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Blasts in the form of Arrows, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Flight, Commands the Sniper Nobodies, Darkness Manipulation, Master Marksman, Can create wormholes in combat and to travel between worlds Attack Potency: Solar System level (Can push Terra off his feet with a couple shots, fought against Sora who later on went up against Luxord, Saix, and Xemnas, was also made as one of Xehanort's Seekers of Darkness) Speed: Massively FTL+ (capable of keeping up with Sora, Terra, and Aqua) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Xigbar is not a physical combatant and prefers to fight at range) Durability: Solar System level (survived his encounters with Terra and Aqua, albeit with a scarred face from his fight with the former) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters or so with the Sharpshooter (Tetsuya Nomura has mentioned that Xigbar has "high range") Standard Equipment: Sharpshooter (His two Arrowguns) Intelligence: As the Organization's highest-ranking member short of Xemnas himself, Xigbar is an exceptionally capable combatant, casually trouncing dozens of Heartless at once without bothering to aim and is ruthlessly efficient on his missions. His specializes in long-range combat, harassing foes from a distance with his arrows and teleporting to prevent them from ever reaching him and even converts his arrowguns into a sniper rifle to shoot off devastating blasts to finish off cornered enemies. He supplements this with his spatial manipulation abilities, twisting the terrain to limit his opponent's freedom of movement, generating portals to redirect his shots for greater accuracy, and using his teleportation and gravity manipulation to grant himself unique and unusual vantage points from which to snipe his targets. However, for all his combat prowess, he is prone to being rather laid-back and lackadaisical, rarely getting serious unless he feels it's absolutely necessary. Weaknesses: Xigbar laid back and tends to not get serious even in the heat of battle, his weapons have a relatively lengthly reload time which leaves him vulnerable to attacks (but this is eliminated in his Data Battle), Reflecting his own shots back at him can leave him temporarily disoriented, He needs to be hard-pressed to use his Limit Break. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Arrow Storm: One of Xigbar's Desperation Attacks, he twists the area into a tiny platform to limit his opponent's movement before teleporting into the center, spinning around with Arrowguns blazing before teleporting outside of the arena to fire more rapid bursts of arrows from outside of his opponents' range. He then attempts to finish his target by opening over a dozen wormholes to rain a countless number of arrows on his opponents. * Cold Sniper: Xigbar teleports to a suitable vantage point before combining the Sharpshooter into a rifle and firing a barrage of rapid-fire arrows until his target aligns with his targeting reticule, upon which he fires a swift and powerful bolt that deals heavy damage on impact. He will continue to do so until he gets bored or if his opponent manages to deflect one or more of his sniper bolts. * Critical Snipe: Xigbar's Limit Break, he combines the Sharpshooter into a rifle before firing off powerful energy bolts with much greater force than his normal arrows, blowing foes away with the massive knockback generated by the projectiles. Unfortunately, he is unable to use this attack while hanging upside-down, limiting his possible shooting angles. ** Final Critical Snipe: Xigbar's Final Limit. In this state, his bullets become larger, more powerful, and are now fired at a faster rate. They also morph into pink, white, and blue energy spheres that ripple through the air as they are fired, dealing heavy damage to any enemies that get hit by these spheres. * Plasma Arrows: Xigbar fires a charged, neon blue arrow that ricochets around the battlefield, catching foes who are trying to dodge his normal shots off guard. However, like his normal arrows, these can be reflected to stun Xigbar. * Potshots: Xigbar continuously teleports around the battlefield, hanging in the air far from his opponent to prevent them from getting close as he pelts them with rapid-fire arrows. * Terrain Twist: Xigbar instantly reshapes the space around his foes, limiting their movement and rendering them sitting ducks for Xigbar to pick off until they adapt. * Wormholes: Xigbar is able to generate miniature wormholes that he can redirect his shots through, allowing him to attack from surprising angles to catch foes off guard or redirect arrows that have already missed. Gallery 640px-Sharpshooter_KHIIFM.png|Sharpshooter|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Sharpshooter Arrow Storm.gif|Arrow Storm ColdSniper.gif|Cold Sniper Critical Snipe.gif|Critical Snipe|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Critical_Snipe Plasma Arrow.gif|Plasma Arrow Potshots.gif|Potshots Wormholes.gif|Wormholes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Organization XIII Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gun Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Snipers Category:Tier 4